Not Just Another Girl In A Bar
by Caskett-Happened
Summary: Pre Flowers For Your Grave. Kate's partner was just killed. She's in need of some forgetting and theres a certain man in the bar that is willing to help. One Shot, potential for multiple chapters.


It was on a Friday after a long week at the Precinct. Kate ran her fingers through her short brown hair as she waited for the bartender to get her beer. She normally wasn't one to go out and drink by herself, but after the week that she had, she needed it. When she decided that she was going to be a homicide detective, she knew that it was going to be good days and bad days, but she wasn't expecting it to be like this.

Just Monday she had been laughing and solving murders with her partner, Grace, and now she was gone, shot and killed while chasing down a drug lord. They caught the guy that did it. Some guy with a wife and kids, he needed money and got caught up in with gangs, and now he was going away for life. Her funeral was today, even though they had only been partners for a short month, it was hard. Burying someone was never easy and Kate knew that from experience.

Normally, Kate was on alert twenty four hours a day, noticing everything that was going on around her, and if it where any other night than tonight, then she would have noticed the handsome man that seated himself next to her. He sat quietly watching her take a couple sips of her beer that was just about finished. She looked tired, and worn. It didn't look like she was here with anyone, and it looked like she could use someone to talk to.

"Hey." The man said quietly.

Kate brought her eyes away from the bar counter and looked at the man that was seated next to her, he looked oddly familiar, but she didn't put much effort into placing where he was from. He was very attractive. Some of his hair flopped in front of his forehead and he had a 5 o'clock shadow that suited him well. It took everything she had not to get lost in his deep blue eyes. On any other night she would be fairly pleased that he was talking to her, but not tonight.

"If you are going to hit on me then you can dismiss yourself." Kate said shortly.

He matched her attitude with some of his own, "I normally don't hit on women that look like they have been to hell and back."

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"You look like you could use a drink or two, could I buy you one?"

"Another beer would be fine." Kate said simply. He told the bartender.

They got their drinks and went back to silence. Kate wasn't in a talking mood, she just wanted to stop feeling, and she wanted to get away from reality just for one night. Kate had more than enough beers and her head was beginning to get light, the alcohol was buzzing through her veins. She wasn't drunk, but she wished she were.

"Do you want to talk about it, I'm a very good listener." The man broke the silence.

"Listen…" she trailed off

"Rick, my name is Rick."

"Listen, Rick, thank you for the drinks and the company it was very sweet of you, but I'm just a girl in a bar and you're just the guy in the bar, and there's a good chance that I won't remember you tomorrow." She got up and began to put on her black leather jacket before Rick grabbed her arm.

"I can't let you drive home like this, let me call you a cab."

"I walked. I'm a big girl, I will be fine." She walked out of the bar into the brisk October air, as Rick hurriedly got out a twenty and placed it on the counter and ran after her.

"I'm not letting you walk home alone." He stated simply as he took up his place beside her.

The alcohol started settling into her system, making her a little more open to the idea that an attractive man was walking her home and helped ease the pain of the week's events.

"I'm a cop."

"What?" Rick was caught off guard by her statement.

"I thought you would want to know that I'm a cop before you pull anything." Her voice was a little more inviting that she wanted it to be.

"Thanks for the warning." Rick said.

They spent the next few minutes walking in silence, Kate was enjoying the warmth, not just from the couple beers earlier, but from the warmth that was radiating off Rick's side. They finally got to the outside of Kate's building.

"Well, thank you for walking me home." She said, part of her wanted to invite him inside, to forget more. The other part of her knew better, she was Detective Kate Beckett, a smart no nonsense kind of person, but how close he was standing to her really wasn't helping her judgment.

"You know, most women would be inviting me up to their apartment to have some wine, and maybe engage in other activities. It looks like you could use a little fun tonight." Rick said, she could see and feel his hot breath as it hit her cheek.

"So you're going to use my emotional state so I can be another one of your _conquests_? Is that how you're going to play it?" She asked

"_Actually, _I was going to be one of _your _conquests _because _of you emotional state. That is how I'm going to play it." He corrected her. He was giving her the control, this guy that she meet a couple hours ago at a bar was going to do what ever needed to make her feel better, even if it was just a one night stand. She took a minute weighing her options when he spoke.

"That's too bad, it would have been great."

Kate smiled and bit down on her bottom lip, unlocking the door to her building.

"Why don't you come show me?"

They were on each other the minute the elevator doors closed. She gave him access to her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Her hands making their way through his hair as his hands were placed firmly on her legs keeping her pressed up against him. He gave over control to the kiss to her before he broke it off.

Breathing heavily he asked, "Shouldn't I know you're name before we do this?"

"I'm just another girl in a bar."

**AN: Just something I threw together. Let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
